


Do you?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst asks Pearl a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you?

"Yo, P. Do you wanna fuck?" said Amethyst.

"No, Amethyst! I don't wanna fuck you!" said Pearl.

*Shapeshifts into Rose Quartz* "How about now?" said Amethyst/Rose Quartz.

"Okay!" *starts to fuck Amethyst/Rose Quartz.

"Um, Garnet. Can I go fuck Connie?"

"Sure Steven. Make sure to get her pregnant"


End file.
